The Two Substitute Shinigami
by InsanityReplay
Summary: Ichigo wasn't the only one to become a shinigami that fateful day but his best friend Kanari did as well! How will the story change? will there be new relationships involved? Rated T for now may go up in the future Please suggest parings for the characters and my OC's Enjoy!
1. The Beginning

_**Becoming a Shinigami**_

_**Hey guys this is my second story I'm doing hope it will be alright as you will see I change it ever so slightly all rights to the original characters go to Tite Kubo.**_

_**Of course the OC is mine ;)**_

_**Hope you Enjoy! **_

"Ichigo open up I brought you breakfast" said a soft feminine voice. Ichigo cracked open his chocolate brown eyes, sat up and stretched before getting out from underneath the warm covers of his bed as he walked towards his bedroom door he quickly glanced into the mirror to check his appearance revealing his wild, sunset orange hair and tanned skin. He had a strong jaw and high cheek bones with his permanent scowl dressing his masculine face.

He opened the door to reveal a girl his age with long, midnight black hair which was partially tied up in a bun with longer hair trailing down her front resting at about waist length. He looked into her golden eyes and gave her a small smile "You didn't have to bring it to me Kanari but thanks anyway" He yawned gently taking the plate of delicious smelling food from her. Kanari giggled politely replying "I wanted to save you from your morning fight with Isshin". Ichigo rolled his eyes and left the door open so she could follow him in.

It was Kanari's turn to look at herself in the mirror she sighed at her pearly white skin and put a delicately manicured hand to rest on the black emblem tattooed on her cheek she sighed again heavily which caused Ichigo to look up and ask "What's the matter?" though it sounded a little muffled since he was currently stuffing his face. She turned to look at him and with a reassuring smile sang "Nothing~ now hurry up or you will be late for school" and then walked out the door shutting it quietly behind her.

Ichigo scowled not only did she refused to confide in him but Kanari had also rubbed it in his face that it was her day off from her work! Ichigo then grew worried he had known Kanari for a long time since they were both six and when she was 13 she had come to live with him and his family due to some unfortunate circumstances that had been 2 years ago. They were now both 15 and known each other for 9 years and normally told each other everything. This is why Ichigo was currently brooding over the fact Kanari was keeping a secret from him.

Ichigo sighed and stretched "Oh well time for school" he muttered.

_**~After School~**_

Ichigo had just walked in from a stressful day with his friends from school and departing a dearly beloved ghost… Oh wait he hadn't told you that yet, well Kanari and himself could also see ghosts although they seemed to follow him round more than her… "Why is that" he thought.

BAM!

Suddenly there was a foot in his face "Your Late" an older man's gruff voice growled at him. Ichigo looked up at none other than his own Dad and shouted back "It's only 6:00pm!" "And dinner as 6:00pm sharp at this house!" his father countered as the two started wrestling on the floor "Stop it you two dinner is ready" Kanari's soft voice chided them, Ichigo looked up to see his two non-identical twin sisters looking at him one with worry (Yuzu) and the other annoyance at interrupting the meal (Karin).

Kanari looked at them both expectantly as she set the plates down for dinner "and Isshin" she commented to his father "It is only 6:00pm so technically Ichi isn't late yet" Kanari scolded him lightly. Ichigo smiled triumphantly as his dad mumbled an apology and sat down quietly to eat.

_**~An hour later~**_

Ichigo and Kanari sat in Ichigo's bedroom doing his homework when suddenly a girl with dark blue hair and equally blue eyes appeared out of nowhere and said "It's close…"

Ichigo's reaction was to kick the girl in the back and shout "What's close the safe! Burglar!" while Kanari sighed and gently mumbled "KO" while walking over to the girl who on closer inspection seemed to be wearing some sort of kimono. "Are you all right?" she smiled politely while extending a hand to help the girl up.

The girl in question looked shocked and stuttered "y-y-you can see me a-and you k-kicked me" pointing at Ichigo. Kanari tilted her head gently answering "yes we can see you and touch you… see?" leaning forward and tugging her to her feet smiling gently while the girl still looked stunned. "Nari, why are being so nice to the thief!" Ichigo shouted. SLAM! "Be quiet brats!" Isshin shouted at the two of them "Why should I when I'm getting rid of intruders!" Ichigo shouted back at him "huh, where?" Isshin asked confused "you idiot right there!" Ichigo scowled pointing at the girl, Isshin still looked confused.

Kanari who had watching the situation from where she was standing sighed and gently patted Ichigo's shoulder saying "Ok Ichi time to drop the act now you are too old for imaginary friends" giving him a sympathetic smile, Ichigo frowned at her "what are you talking about Nari you can-" he was cut off by Isshin's boisterous laughter "You still have a pretend friend" he wheezed Ichigo turned bright red "Shut up Goat-Face" he screamed kicking Isshin out of his room and slammed the door in his face.

Turning to face Kanari he frowned embarrassedly "why did you do that" he whined at her. She just giggled, "Normal humans can't see me" the girl in a kimono stated "because I'm a Shinigami". Both Kanari and Ichigo looked at her and in unison said "riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight" "what!" she snapped at both of them "you see ghosts yet you do not believe in Shinigami!" Kanari looked at her "It's not that we don't believe in them, It's just we've never encountered before so how do we know you're not just making this up?" she questioned, while Ichigo said "exactly, so go play Shinigami somewhere else kid" while pushing her out the room. "First binding spell…Sai!" the girl said and suddenly Ichigo dropped to the floor "What?" he said while Kanari immediately went to his side to see if he was alright. "That was kido" the Shinigami stated "a spell that only shinigami's can use!" "Even though I look like this I have live 10 of your lives already and you dare treat me like a kid!" she raged. Kanari ignored her examining Ichigo's body while deducing that it was in a similar state as rigamortis. At the moment the Shinigami seemed to be drawing some sort of diagram…

_**~30 minutes Later~**_

Kanari sighed "so let me get this straight good souls are called wholes and these are the ones that follow Ichi and me around. Bad souls are called hollows and they eat good souls. You're job as a Shinigami is to send these wholes to the "Soul Society" and to eradicate the hollows… Am I correct?" The female Shinigami nodded her head in agreement saying "good you learn quickly unlike that idiot over there" jerking her head at Ichigo "It's not my fault your drawings sucked" he scowled earning himself a ink moustache on his face. Kanari giggled at two of them then paused "wait a minute doesn't that mean there is a hollow in the vicinity?" the Shinigami nodded again "What then what are you still doing here go look for the bloody thing!" Ichigo shouted clearly annoyed "I would but I haven't been able to sense it for a while now" she frowned looking slightly troubled by the fact.

Just then there was a blood curdling howl which made Kanari and Ichigo jolt "did you hear that?" Ichigo questioned Kanari answered with a small "yes" while her whole body tensed and went on alert "here what?" the Shinigami asked then it howled for the second time "I heard it that time it's definitely a hollow" the Shinigami said drawing the sword at her side _"but why did those two here it before me? And how?"_ she thought staring at the two of them when suddenly they heard two girls scream.

"Yuzu! Karin!" Ichigo and Kanari yelled in unison. Kanari was already out the door with lightning speed while Ichigo tugged against his invisible bonds snapping them and running after Kanari _"what are those two that girl moved so fast I couldn't see her and the boy just broke through kido!" _she wondered in awe, she then gasped and went after them.

Ichigo froze at what he saw it was a monster "that's the hollow" he whispered to Kanari who nodded whilst surveying the damage done, Isshin's back looked badly burnt and was bleeding heavily, Karin had also collapsed but with minor head injuries, and Yuzu she looked around and her eyes the settled on Yuzu who was in the hollow's hand "Yuzu!" she shouted suddenly panicked at the sight, Ichigo also saw this and paled.

He then picked up a baseball bat and charged wildly at the hollow being blown back by its massive arm. "Damn" he swore under his breath looking at the remains of the bat in his hand and throwing it down. "Ichi look out!" Kanari said as she watched the hollow charge at Ichigo as she moved to intercept it.

Then the Shinigami appeared slicing through the hollow's arm with her sword. "Are you alright?" she questioned both of them, both nodding to show they were unharmed as Kanari pulled Ichigo to his feet whilst also catching Yuzu in her other arm. "It hasn't taken your family's souls yet" she informed them. "Why?" Kanari said immediately "I thought you said hollow's came after human souls" The Shinigami then stated "I have never heard of humans with such high levels of spirit energy most likely the hollow came after you two"… "So, this is our fault" Ichigo whispered. The Shinigami was crashed into the wall after being hit by the hollow, "Shinigami" Kanari shouted worriedly. Ichigo however shouted at the hollow "It's me you want take me then!" and closed his eyes ready for it to end… CRUNCH! "Huh?"

Ichigo opened his eyes to see that the Shinigami had shielded him from the killing strike "Fool you really think you dying would save them, the hollow would of just ate them after you" she said coughing up blood. Kanari was immediately at their side saying "are you alright" to the Shinigami "I'm afraid I can no longer fight and that there is only one way to win this battle now" in unison they both asked the Shinigami "How?" determination fierce in their eyes.

"For both of you to become Shinigami" she stated "What?" Ichigo shouted "Is that even possible?" Kanari asked. "Yes but you must be stabbed with my Zanpaktou over the heart for it to take effect, it will only be temporary" she said slightly weaker this time. Ichigo and Kanari looked around at the damage and their fallen family and said in unison "alright let's do this Shinigami"

The Shinigami smiled and said "Not Shinigami my name is Rukia Kuchiki"

"Ichigo Kurosaki nice to meet you"

"Kanari Hoji and I'll pray this won't be our last meeting" giving a small smile

"Ready?" she asked "Yes" they both answered. Two quick stabs was all it took

BOOM!

The hollow lost both its arms in a instant.

Ichigo stood there in the same attire as Rukia but with a Zanpaktou as tall as himself.

Kanari stood there her sword was long and slender with a deep red hilt her uniform was very different from the standard attire the kimono had very long slits down the sides exposing her long legs, the kimono was black but had white leaf patterns covering it with long black boots to finish it off.

Rukia lay there on the floor her powers completely gone _"that's why I could not hear the hollow early their spirit pressure was completely overwhelming the room" _she looked at Ichigo _"I've never seen such a large Zanpaktou"_ she then looked over at Kanari _"and her uniform it so different from the normal Shinigami uniform" _

The two of them then finished off the hollow with two powerful strikes effectively slicing the hollow into four pieces. "That was for our family" Ichigo said "Damn Straight" Kanari added as the two walked towards Rukia

"What are those two" Rukia thought.

_**~The End~**_


	2. Kanari's Decision

_**Kanari's Choice**_

_**It's finally here! The next instalment to my bleach story I'm so sorry for the wait but a lot has happened for me lately. Thank You for your support It's appreciated! Xxx**_

_**Well I hope you enjoy**_

_**~Kanari's P.O.V~**_

I woke up suddenly launching myself of my bed and preparing myself for an attack that would never come. I sighed when I noticed the small black haired Shinigami named Rukia watching me with interest. I cocked an eyebrow and pleasantly asked "Can I help you or are you just going to stare?"

Rukia jumped when she heard me speak "Are you not going to ask me to confirm what you experienced last night?" she enquired. "No, as I told you yesterday seeing is believing and now that I have seen I believe" I told Rukia, she blinked at me quizzically. "Don't you need to go back to the Soul Society place?" I questioned her to which she answered with a shake of her head whispering "I cannot go back, yourself and Ichigo drained my powers from me, so I need both of you to complete my duties while I recuperate!" she finished with a smile.

I sighed it only seemed fair in my mind that I complied, I smiled gently at her saying "I am not the one you need to convince Ichi is but I must warn you he's stubborn." Rukia smiled at me and bowed to me "Thank you for your cooperation Kanari-san" I cocked my head to the side "Ok first off drop the honorifics I don't deserve them secondly if you manage to convince Ichi to become a part-time Shinigami after he finishes school come pick me up from work now excuse me I have to get ready" I finished while ushering Rukia out my door. Once I was alone I sighed heavily and whispered to myself "what have I gotten myself into now."

_**~Rukia's P.O.V~**_

I couldn't help wondering what Kanari-san meant by her not deserving honorifics and also about the intricate tattoo on her cheek the black emblem was definitely of a bird but at the same time it looked tribal but I'll put that aside for now as I have to find some way of getting Ichigo to comply with my request…

But first I need to make a few phone calls…

**Time skip a couple of hours**

_**~Kanari's P.O.V~**_

I just finished my eight hour shift at the coffee shop, taking off my apron I waved goodbye to the owner, a short fat man with a warm smile and walked out the door lighting a cigarette straight away (I don't normally smoke much nowadays but after agreeing with Rukia to help her exterminate hollows I think I'm allowed to.)

"Kanari-san!" I heard someone shout I looked over in the direction the voice came from and saw Rukia in a yellow summer dress. I sighed and walked towards her, "Can I help you shorty" I asked in a pleasant voice Rukia glared at me and shouted "I'm not short! There's a hollow in this vicinity!"

I raised an eyebrow at her and asked her how I could help her looking like that's when BAM!... She hit me with some kind of red fingerless glove and I went flying. "Hey what's the big idea?" I snarled dusting myself off suddenly realising that I was dress in a kimono with a sword attached to my hip. "How'd you do that?" I asked surprised looking at her in the eye seeing fear in them I quickly apologized for getting angry with her knowing how scary I can sound (and look)

"Oh" she replied softly "this glove to push your soul out of its originally body, this way you can use your Shinigami powers" I nodded stiffly knowing she was still upset with the tone of my voice I sighed "Listen I-" at that moment a deafening roar shook right through me.

I immediately drew the long sword at my waist taking a minute to study it properly, the blade itself was jet black and glistened dangerously in the sun, my sword had no guard and the hilt was wrapped in crimson bandages with a gold feather pendant attached to the end.

I then ducked as the hollow's massive arm came crashing down towards me and brought my sword arching upwards effectively slicing off its arm as it stepped backwards in pain I stood to my full height and sprang into the air spreading my limbs to perform a butterfly twist bringing my sword arm up in to the hollows face cleaving it in two.

As I landed I straightened the robes I was wearing and looked to where Rukia stood gaping, I smiled politely at her walking towards where she stood gracefully. "So" I began and Rukia looked up at me eyes wide with awe "how are you going to persuade Ichi to fight your battles for because he isn't that kind of guys" I finished.

_**~Rukia's P.O.V~**_

I couldn't believe what I just saw, Kanari dispatched the hollow like it was an ant but what scared me the most was the joy she had on her face from being in battle.

As she walked toward me hair blowing in the light wind I took the time to see what she was wearing the outfit had changed slightly the outer kimono had become tighter and shorter making it more effective in combat but the design still had the white leaf pattern on it as well as matching fingerless gloves to finish of the outfit she had a black fur shawl on her shoulders with over the knee black leather combat boots.

I also took notice to circular scare on her thigh. Kanari-san obviously had an interesting past.

Her question brought me out of my thoughts… How was I going to persuade Ichigo to help me and now Kanari-san as well to defeat all the hollows in Karakura Town!

**To be continued**

**How was it I wanted to do a chapter focusing around my main OC, we will be learning more about Kanari and her past in the future! I kinda feel mean leaving Ichi out of it thou!**

**Please keep sending ideas for Kanari's pairing since I've decided on Ichigo's **

**Ciao Ciao xxx **

_**P.S click on the link below to see what Kanari's tattoo looks like-**_

_** . **_


	3. Ichigo's Wake Up Call

**Ichigo's Wake Up Call**

**Ichigo's P.O.V.~**

I was talking to my class mates Keigo and Kojima "Hey Ichigo did you know we have a new transfer student coming in today?" Keigo asked me "Really?" I said sitting at my desk when a voice to my left said "hey nice to meet you son of a-" I turned and blanched at the petite female sitting at the desk next to me "Wha-" I mumbled

But Rukia put her hand out in front of her and asked "since I'm new can I share your text books today?" she asked me with a fake smile plastered on her face, I looked down at her hand which was angled so only I can read the message written on it "Say something and I'll Kill You!"

What the Hell is going on here!

**2 Hour Later**

**Rukia's P.O.V.~**

It was lunch time at this institute for children which Kanari-san had informed me was called school which Ichigo had to go to 5 days a week for 6 hours a day. Ichigo was scowling though she had been assured that was his natural expression.

"So, why are you here shouldn't you have gone back to that place what was it the Soul something?" Ichigo asked me and sighed Kanari-san had also informed me though Ichigo was academically bright but socially stupid. "I can't return as Kanari-san and yourself took all my powers away from me, so I need you to assist me in taking down hollows!" I finished happily.

"No Way!" Ichigo shouted at me crossing his arms to make an "X" I couldn't help but stare at him blankly "What!" I shouted at him, he looked at me his scowl deepened "Look I only killed that one because my family was in danger I will not be doing it again" he told me stubbornly.

I looked at him dumbly for moment time to try tactic number 2 "Kanari-san has agreed to help me" I told him Ichigo immediately looked at me shock his browns orbs widened comically "That's obscured Nari wouldn't agree to do that!" and immediately took out his phone to call her. I sighed knowing I would have to wait for Kanari-san to knock some sense in to him.

**Ichigo's P.O.V.~**

I couldn't believe Nari would help someone like Rukia I heard Nari's gentle voice through the receiver of my phone and I immediately calmed down "Hello Ichi, What can I do for you?" "Is it true that you have agreed to help Rukia with killing hollows" "Yes shouldn't I have done so my choice is my own Ichi as is yours you do not have to accept it if you do not want to, however I will remind you that without her interference we would not have a family at the moment" I let Kanari's words wash over me I knew she was right Kanari was always right accept for the few times she was wrong. I sighed tiredly "Ichi I have to go back to work no Owner is calling for me" Kanari told me I smiled a very small smile and answered "Okay I'll pick you up after school" "Bye Ichi" "Bye Nari" I put the phone down and turned to Rukia with new determination.

"Okay I'll help but the next I might just turn and run away" I said to her. Rukia smiled triumphantly and took a phone out of her pocket and said "good because your first job start now" she hit me square in the jaw with a red glove and I was suddenly in the outfit I had been in couple of nights ago I saw a small spirit boy running away from a centipede like hollow and I took action straight away cutting the legs of the vile looking creature and then shoving my massive sword into its head effectively ending its life.

**3 hours later~**

**Normal P.O.V.~**

Ichigo and Rukia walked around the corner from the school and crossed the road coming to café called Café Capone and walked in one of the waiters saw Ichigo and smiled he had dark mocha skin, snow white hair and lilac eyes he gave Ichigo a dashing smile "Kurosaki what's this? Finally got yourself a girlfriend" Ichigo went dark red "No!" he shouted at the guy.

Rukia looked quizzically at the man and asked "Is Kanari-san here?" the man turned around to exam her narrowing his eyes "What's it to you my pretty" with a sinister smile on his lips. Rukia immediately flinched and Ichigo stood in front of her slightly but before anything could happen arms wrapped around the dark man's neck and feminine voice commented playfully "Nao play nicely"

The man now known as Nao smile turned flirty "If it means I could stay in your arms longer I'll play nicely from now on Kanari-Chan~" Ichigo snarled at him and grabbed Kanari's hand and stormed out of the café "wait Ichigo!" Rukia called running after him as the door shut behind her she swore she Nao whisper…

"Be seeing you Shinigami-Chan~"

**End**

_**Hi all Sorry for the late update I've been busy (I know it's a lame excuse-.-) Nao is the 2**__**nd**__** of five OC's I will be adding to my story including Kanari **_____

_**Thank you to everyone**_** who is supporting my story and your reviews mean everything to me below I are the basic bio's of Kanari and Nao**

**Thank You xxx**

**Kanari Hoji**

**Age-15**

**Height-176cm**

**Weight-59kg**

**Education-Mashiba junior High**

**Job-Waitress at Café Capone**

**Hobbies-Reading, Pro Wrestling, Listening to Jazz**

**Likes-Café Capone, Kurosaki Family, Chad, Nao, Zanpaktou**

**Dislikes-Gangs?, Orihime, Hollows, Fire/Flames **

**Nao Tohiko**

**Age-17**

**Height-188cm**

**Weight-69kg**

**Education-Unknown**

**Job-Waiter at Café Capone**

**Hobbies-Kendo, listening to Rock music, Cooking**

**Likes-Kanari, Café Capone, Cats, Motorbikes**

**Dislikes-Ichigo, Chad, Anyone close to Kanari**


	4. The Last Quicy

1,2 miss a few… The Last Quincy

"Damn there's no hollow again!" Ichigo shouted, whilst Kanari just sighed fustratedly "that's the eigth time this week, I'm sorry but I have to get back to work, Rukia check if that bloody things broken" she said darkly whilst walking away from them. "Hmm it shouldn't be like this" Rukia muttered tapping away at the keys "Give me a break I'm in the middle of exams right now!" "Well so am I" "Deal with it! It's your machine that's broken" "I told you it cannot possibly be broken" CRUNCH! Both Ichigo and Rukia turned round wide eyed from the hole that had just been created in the wall to meet the angry face of Kanari "Now if your quite finished get rid of that fat pig of a soul so we can all get back to our respective lives understood?" she said in a deadly sweet voice "Y-yes ma'am!" the other two said rushing to completely the task, Kanari sighed and looked into the direction that she had felt a presence and frowned gently, turning away to go back to Capone's.

In the distance on top of one of the building roofs stood a tall lanky figure watching the scene below him with amusement.

30 minutes later~

Ichigo sighed in relieve after just finishing his exams and listening to Mizuiro and Keigo's banter he was feeling a little stiff he was in the top 50 at no.18 so he was feeling pretty good about himself and was now combating rumours about his and Rukia's relationship, when he asked people who told them that they were together the answer was always "the waiter at Café Capone" he growled angrily he would have to have a quiet word with Nao in private. While his mind was concentrated on Nao he had noticed that he had been sticking closer to Kanari after Rukia's arrival… Oh well now time to find Rukia.

Meanwhile with Rukia

"Damn Urahara, no matter how many times I call you, you don't even pick up! When it's not necessary you always meddle in other people's affairs and you call yourself a business man!" she shouted at her stationary phone angrily, she then sighed calming herself "I thought he would take a look at this thing, I don't know whether it's broken or not"

Meanwhile at Café Capone

Kanari sighed she was irritated and fed up with smiling at customers which Nao had noticed "Owner we're taking a break" he called and grabbed her arm to take her into the backroom where he made her a cup of Assam tea and handed her a cigarette which she took of him gratefully "you're my hero" she mumbled taking along drag of her cigarette and sighing contently "Shinigami got you down?" he asked her casually "You could say that why did ever agree to this shit Nao" she said wistfully and Nao just smiled "because your too kind Kanari-chan and one day it will kill you, I mean remember what happened with the last Shinigami you helped he left you for dead as soon as he found out what you are, he left you for dead!" he spat out he squeezed her hand and looked her in the eye "At least promise me that if anything happens you will tell me or one of the other three Kanari, as none of us could bear to lose you again." Kanari smiled reassuringly and placed her own hand over Nao's "I promise Nao this won't be like this time with Horo-Sensei" Nao could hear the sincerity in her voice so nodded his consent and the flashed her a smile "on a happier note Stephan is coming here" Kanari giggled happily "things are going to get interesting real soon"…

Back with Ichigo and Rukia

"There's a hollow in the vicinity, you'll have to take care of it as there's no time to inform Kanari-san" Rukia said as she and Ichigo rushed towards the area as they arrived "There's no hollow again!" "Shut up and return to your body" "you better do something about this" "are you saying this is my fault!" As the two argued they didn't notice the youth walking towards them "fighting amongst friends? How vulgar" said the cool calculating voice. Ichigo snapped his head backwards to see a guy around his age with black hair and stormy blue eyes staring at them behind square framed glasses "Good Evening Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san I see Hoji-san is not with you which is a shame." He said "who are you and whats with those weird clothes are you a priest or summin'?" Ichigo asked "Kurosaki-san you can see souls can't you" Ichigo blanched "What don't be ridiculous" but the guy turned around "A new hollow is coming" he informed them Rukia's phone then started beeping to show he was correct "It's really here a new order" "which way" the guy dressed in white then stretched out his arm and pointed "It's that way" he said casually while looking at Ichigo "You call yourself a Shinigami yet you're not even at that level of understanding yet" from his wrist dangled a silver cross bracelet he then took up an archer stance and produced a bow from the cross and drew back an arrow firing it accurately decimating the hollow. Rukia looked at her phone "The order disappeared" she said in shock, Ichigo looked at the guy "What are you?" "I'm Uryu Ishida, Quincy and I hate Shinigami."

2 hours later~

Ichigo, Kanari and Rukia were sat in Ichigo's room while the relayed what had happened during the meeting with the Quincy "Eh? So Ichi made his first enemy I'm so~ proud of you" she said with a wry grin which made Ichigo scowl "this is serious Nari, there are no time for jokes and what's put you in such a good mood her smile got even wider "Stephan is coming back to Karakura town tomorrow" Rukia then watched as Ichigo paled "You, Nao and Stephan are you planning a reunion of the five and is that while you smell of cigarettes" Rukia than looked at Kanari "the five? I think I've heard of them before…" Kanari gave her a small smile "Are you sure, I thought you didn't know much about the Human world" Rukia then smiled "Yes you're right I must be mistaken Kanari-san"

The next day~

Rukia opened the front door to reveal a giant taller than Chad! The man had pale gold hair and gold eyes like Kanari's, he smiled at her "Hello little one is my imouto here?" the guy asked Rukia was going to answer when she caught sight at the back of his hand which had the same black tattoo as the one on Kanari's cheek "Uh yeah she is do you want me-" she was cut off as the massive man walked passed her shouting "Kanari~ I'm back~" there was a rush of movement and a shout of "Welcome back Stephan-Nii-Chan" Rukia looked at the two of them and pointed in shock "He's your brother!" Kanari looked at Rukia "Ah yes sorry about that, Stephan this is Rukia Kuchiki and Rukia this is my older brother Stephan Heisland" she said introducing them to each other "Heisland" Rukia questioned seeing her confusion Stephan told her "I kinda adopted Nari as my little sister when we all lived out on the streets" Rukia then mouthed "Oh" not wanting to bring any bad memories to the surface for the two.

With Ichigo

Ichigo had just been kicked out the house by Kanari to do the shopping when he bumped into a young man around his height maybe slightly taller with long black hair tied into a low ponytail with a few stray bangs falling his coal black eyes which had white highlights in them he also had black tear streaks adorning his cheeks, Ichigo mumbled an apology to which the man shrugged off and walked away with a small smile on his face "So that was the guy that kid kept going on about back then" then with a sad look in his eye mused out loud "I wonder if she still remembers me that Kanari Hoji"

End

_**Hi everyone sorry for the really haphazard paragraph and missing out a few arcs but they were mostly going to be canon anyways (plus I'm not a big fan of Orihime anyways ¬_¬) but now with the introduction of Kanari's brother and the Soul Reaper who she met when she was little how are the things going to progress if Rukia realises who she is *shock horror* **_

_**All right to Horo go to Yasha Kyouran who has kindly given me his character to use :D**_

_**Anyways on with my character bio's!**_

_**Stephan Heisland**_

_**Age-23**_

_**Height-203cm**_

_**Weight-118kg**_

_**Education- Unknown**_

_**Job-Bartender at Café Capone**_

_**Hobbies-Free running, cooking, reading, listening to jazz, playing video games**_

_**Likes-Kanari, Nao, Cake, Sweets, Children**_

_**Dislikes-Liquorice, Spicy food, Shinigami, Reality TV**_

_**Horo Menboku**_

_**Age-?**_

_**Height-178cm**_

_**Weight-64kg**_

_**Education-Soul Reaper Academy**_

_**Job-Shinigami 3**__**rd**__** Seat of Squad 6**_

_**Hobbies-Throwing objects at people to annoy them, martial arts, teaching others**_

_**Likes-Soul Society, Kanari (to an extent), annoying others, training, his zanpaktou, his konzozai**_

_**Dislikes-Lazy and Loud people, The five, being bored**_, _**being late.**_

_**Also OC character songs XD**_

_**Kanari Hoji-Duality**_

_**Nao Tohiko-Don't Mess with Me**_

_**Stephan Heisland-Freak on a Leash**_

_**Horo Menboku-I have a Right**_

_**I hope you all Enjoyed! Next time Quincy vs Shingami! Jana~**_


End file.
